Prismáticos
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Selección de drabbles publicados en facebook. Varios personajes.
1. Lo que pasó en el salón de química

Lo que paso en el salón de química.

Llevaba media hora observándolos, el rechinar de sus dientes para cualquiera que pasaba cerca de ella se escuchaba como el sonido de dos cuchillas afilándose, eso los hacía correr lo más lejos posible, sin embargo la curiosidad era mucha y se la quedaban mirando aunque poniendo una buena distancia de por medio. ¿Qué rayos hacía parada ahí Helga Pataki frente a esa puerta, si ella ni siquiera estaba en clase de química este semestre? La respuesta era sencilla, espiaba.

La sangre le hervía, se le revolvía el estómago, tenía ganas de matar a alguien y no sabía a quién, si al cabeza de balón o a la idiota que estaba coqueteando con él. Hacía media hora ella estaba feliz, caminaba contenta por los pasillos de la escuela, el día anterior había sido de lo mejor, la primera cita que había tenido con Arnold siendo ella misma, había sido un éxito, o al menos así lo sentía ella, fue todo un día de diversiones, habían subido a la montaña rusa en Dinoland, ahí gritaron hasta quedar afónicos, comieron dulces y luego fueron al cine, de ahí lo mejor fue el compartir las palomitas, y claro después lo más emocionante de todo, el beso que Arnold le dio poco antes de dejarla en su casa y darle las buenas noches, era lógico que pensara que había funcionado, ¿no? Pero de repente los vio ahí tomados de la mano, sonriéndose como un par de bobos, entrando a clase de química como si nada, no pudo evitarlo y se plantó frente a la puerta de la dichosa clase, observándolos, preparando su venganza mentalmente.

Todo parecía muy inocente, ahí estaban esos dos, hablando sobre la clase, ella le enseñaba algo en su libro y él le confirmaba asintiendo y sonriendo. ¡Por qué le sonreía! Helga se quería morir, odiaba sentirse así. De pronto, la gota que derramo el vaso, la idiota alzo la mano y se puso a acariciar el cabello de Arnold. ¡Pero como se atrevía! Helga no dudo más y de un empujón abrió la puerta de la clase, dejando al asombrado Sr. Ichijo, un japonés simpaticón que era el profesor de química, con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

De un par de zancadas quedo frente a Arnold y su amiga, amiga de él, amiga de ella, si el que tu amiga se ponga a coquetear con la persona que sabe te gusta, se le podía llamar amistad. Con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, mirándolos hacia abajo con toda su furia reflejada en la mirada, ellos estaban confundidos, mirándola, parecía que se había detenido el tiempo porque la idiota seguía con la mano en el cabello de Arnold y Arnold estaba pasmado mirando a Helga.

— ¡Te odio! ¡A ambos, pero más a ti! — Exclamó, mirándolos con furia y señalando a Arnold. — ¡Eres un idiota! Un torpe, un ciego, un imbécil, tarado, bestia, mequetrefe, imbécil, bruto, andrajoso, inútil, pusilánime, memo, palurdo, poco hombre.

Arnold atinó a alzar una ceja y mirarla como si no entendiera que le pasaba.

—Helga… — Ella lo paro en seco, mostrándole su palma y una mirada escandalosamente asesina.

Los compañeros que se encontraban en la clase estaban asustados, nunca habían visto tan molesta a Helga, les parecía que en cualquier momento sus vidas peligrarían si hacían algún ruido así qué trataban de no respirar, también el sr. Ichijo se quedó mudo, mirando todo sin querer intervenir.

—Me tienes harta, ¿sabes? —Miró a Arnold con el ceño fruncido y una vena parecía a punto de reventarse en su frente. —Nada más ves una cara bonita y la sigues, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, siempre terminas cayendo con las bobas.

La pseudo-boba alzó una ceja y la miró con reproche, pero Helga estaba concentrada en asesinar con la mirada a Arnold, quien por su parte de pronto comenzó a mostrar una actitud bastante apacible aunque por dentro le estaban doliendo cada uno de los insultos.

— ¿Qué creías que ganabas con engañarme de esta manera? —Lo apuntó con el dedo. — ¡Eres un cuajado, denso, pazguato, un incordio, un zurriburri!

— ¿Engañarte? Helga, yo…

Arnold se levantó de su asiento cuando escucho la última palabra, pensando en que necesitaría un buen diccionario si quería llegar a entender cada palabra que ella le dijo, nunca había sabido de donde sacaba esas palabras, algunas incluso ya ni se usaban en la era moderna.

—Helga… — trato de hablarle, con la voz más calmada que pudo salirle de la garganta.

— ¡Nada de Helga! —Resonó su voz atronadora por toda la escuela, varios de sus compañeros que estaban en otras clases se asomaban preocupados por la puerta, tratando de averiguar el motivo del enfrentamiento.

—Err, señorita Pataki… —se aventuró a hablar el señor Ichijo, pero su poco valor se esfumó cuando Helga se volteó a verlo con cara de 'ni se le ocurra'. Entones guardó silencio.

—Ayer me decías que lo nuestro podría ser, ¡me besaste, maldito imbécil! —Lo dijo con desprecio —. Y ahora… ahora... ¿Dejas que esta idiota te tome de la mano, te sonría y te acaricie el cabello? —Señalando a la idiota (?).

Arnold entonces razonó sobre lo que estaba pasando. Para su buena suerte Helga estaba celosa, entonces sonrío de lado, entrecerró los ojos, y se quedó mirando a Helga y solo a Helga.

La idiota, porque ahora Helga la llamaría así, nada de dulces apodos, simplemente le diría idiota, rodó los ojos viendo la expresión de Arnold, se levantó también y alzó su mano para mostrarle a Helga lo que tenía en ella, atrapada delicadamente entre sus dedos se hallaba una pequeña criaturita. Helga se quedó de piedra, solo un instante, luego retomo su actitud desafiante, eso no explicaba nada.

—Es solo una Catarina, Helga. No te pongas así. — Se lo dijo sin preámbulos, sin notas de misericordia, no la sentía, acababa de ser insultada sin necesidad y por alguien a quien apreciaba, más o menos.

— ¡Yo me pongo como se me da la gana! —Replicó de mala manera, la furia seguía estancada en su estómago.

— Creo que iré a dársela a Nadine. —Se lo dijo a Arnold, recogió sus cosas y los miro, a ella con un dejo de inquietud y a Arnold con algo de pena, pero no quiso intervenir, era algo que no le competía aclarar, se volvió con una disculpa a su profesor y se marchó, o al menos eso intentó porque la puerta estaba bloqueada con los curiosos.

Arnold suspiró mientras veía que su amiga se alejaba, luego miro a Helga y le sonrío de nuevo.

—Helga, yo…

—¿Ahora me dirás que todo lo que vi han sido alucinaciones? —Ciñó el entrecejo, mirándolo dolida.

—Bueno, no exactamente… —Trató de explicarle.

— ¡Lo ves, eres un fácil, merluzo, buscón, rufián, mujeriego, zascandil, botarate, granuja!

— ¡Espera, espera, aclaremos algo! — aprovechó que tomó una pausa para respirar, para ponerle un dedo en los labios, esperando que no estuviera en riesgo de perderlo de un mordisco, suspiró antes de seguir —. Lo de las manos… verás, ella solo me ayudaba a ponerme el reloj, el extensible se zafó hace un rato.

— ¡Eso no me consta, Arnoldo, cantamañas! — Necia, se quitó el dedo que cubría su boca dando manotazos, dio un paso atrás y lo miró desconfiada.

—Lo de la sonrisa —no dejó de explicar y se acercó a ella—, no puedo evitar sonreírle a las demás personas, es parte de mi personalidad —lo aseveró.

—Ya lo sé… — Frunció el ceño, porque siempre ha odiado admitirle ciertas cosas, miró a sus compañeros y les gruñó, aunque en realidad el enojo se le estaba diluyendo por la sonrisa de Arnold y sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

Todos contenían la respiración sin dejar de observarlos, cuando ella gruñó la mayoría saltó en su asiento.

—Está bien, creo que me las merezco —dijo Arnold y se puso la mano tras la nuca.

— ¿Qué? — Helga lo miró un poco confundida.

—Que supongo que merecía todas esas palabras (Insultos) —seguía con la mano en la nuca —. Me las merezco, al menos la mayoría, algunas de las que no conozco, quizás no — se veía nervioso—, aunque en realidad lo que dije ayer es verdad. Pero me temo que este no es el lugar donde debiste decirlas, ni donde debemos aclararlo.

La tomo de la mano y recogió sus cosas, le pidió disculpas a su profesor con la mirada y sacó a Helga del salón, pasando con agilidad a través de la masa de curiosos que había en la puerta del salón.

— ¿A-a dónde vamos? — Le preguntó soltándose del agarre, pero siguiéndolo de cualquier manera.

—A donde podamos aclarar todo esto —le contestó, sin dejar de avanzar.

Los curiosos los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron al final del pasillo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Le preguntó Lila a su mejor amiga, había llegado ahí por la curiosidad al oír el escándalo, mirando cómo se alejaban sus amigos.

— Celos — Regine (*) le sonrío de lado, no estaba realmente molesta, solo algo asombrada.

—Ya veo. Los conoces bien, ¿no? —sonriente.

Regine la miró mal y luego movió la cabeza.

—Acompáñame a llevarle este animalito a Nadine, debe estar en clase de biología y dejemos que esos dos arreglen su vida —dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el lugar mencionado.

— ¿Pasaremos por la clase de matemáticas avanzadas, donde está tu Lorenzo? —Intuitiva, remarcó el "tu" en la frase.

—Lila…

—Lo siento, a veces no puedo evitarlo —soltó una risita y luego la siguió con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Todo en la entrada al salón de química y los alrededores se comenzó a despejar, no sin que entre murmullos, uno que otro alumno de aquella secundaria se preguntara qué es lo que pasaría con Helga y Arnold, algo que por ahora solo ellos sabrían, aunque pintaba a que no sería la última vez que vieran un espectáculo de esta magnitud.

-oOoOoOo-

Un muy silly drabble que le prometí a Killacad. Espero que les guste. XD (Se va y se esconde, sabe que está demasiado oxidada con la escritura)  
(*) Regine es mi OC.


	2. El pañuelo

El pañuelo

-oOoOoOo-

Erase antaño la usanza de las damas llevar consigo un pañuelo blanco, ornamentado con bello encaje y con sus iniciales delicadamente bordadas en letras elegantes en la suave seda. Solían dejarlo caer intencionalmente para lograr la atención de aquel caballero en el cual estuvieran interesadas, en aquella época el caballero en cuestión se sentía halagado si eso sucedía frente a sus ojos y gustoso levantaba el fino trozo de tela para extenderlo frente a la dama y así comenzar una conversación que los llevaría por el camino de las ilusiones, los bailes, el cortejo, los encuentros y los desencuentros, el amor en su máxima expresión, al menos para esa época, toda esa idea era bastante romántica, pero bueno, eso era en otro tiempo, un tiempo cuando una mirada sincera, una sonrisa tímida, un suspiro escuchado a escondidas, unas palabras escogidas adecuadamente o un simple roce de manos accidental, podían expresar todo lo que pudiera intentar ocultar el corazón, era maravilloso como un simple acto podía reflejar tanto.

Sin embargo esa costumbre paso de moda, se volvió arcaica, las sutilezas se desvanecieron en el tiempo, desaparecieron las formas indirectas de llamar la atención de esa persona especial, las cosas dejaron de hacerse discretamente, solo quedó enfrentarse de frente, de no hacerse así, aunque se tire un contenedor lleno de pañuelos blancos con encaje e iniciales frente a él, no lo entenderá.

Helga lo había comprobado varias veces durante toda su vida, cada vez que había tratado de mostrarle sutilmente a Arnold que lo amaba, él simplemente no lo entendía, le había ayudado infinidad de veces, lo había tratado bien, o al menos lo había intentado, incluso cuando estuvieron en la selva hubo un momento en que él pareció darse cuenta de sus esfuerzos, hubo algo después de todas las locuras que pasaron en esa jungla, un momento entre ellos, algo que ella pensó era la culminación de sus deseos, pero al final no fue nada, solo una vana ilusión.

Todo esto había destruido cada una de sus ilusiones secretas, y se hartó de intentarlo, así que decidió que ya no seguiría tirando más pañuelos frente a él, y así lo ha hecho por varios años; en mucho ayudó que él se hubiera quedado en aquella selva con sus padres, la distancia logró que ella finalmente superara esa obsesión que había habitado en su corazón por tanto tiempo.

Es decir, finalmente ella lo había olvidado, ¿cierto? Ahora que él había regresado, nada se había removido en su corazón, ¿verdad?

Por si acaso, ella había evitado hablar con él más de lo necesario desde que había llegado, no pasaba de los "buenos días", los "¿cómo estás?" Sin esperar respuestas, ah claro, también estaban los "apártate del camino" típicos de cuando jugaban béisbol. Así ella había comprobado que él ya no le importaba. No, ya no había nada, y sin embargo ¿porque siempre evitaba verlo a los ojos?

˷oOoOo ˷

Helga tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba atenta a su labor mientras pensaba en todo eso, tal vez recordó lo de los pañuelos por el estúpido regalo de cumpleaños que le dio su hermana. ¿Quién en su sano juicio regala pañuelos en esta era? El colmo es que Olga le preguntaba cada mañana si llevaba uno con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió con lo que hacía, curar una mano herida.

—¡Au! Eso duele…

—¿Y es culpa mía? — Frunció más el entrecejo y puso un poco más de presión.

—¡Ouch! Ya en serio, ¿esto lo haces a propósito? —Apartó la mano intentando protegerla, mientras la sacudía en el aire —. Tampoco es mi culpa, no podía saber que había un vidrio ahí.

Helga se exaspero pero solo bufó, manoteo con él y atrajo la mano lastimada hacía ella nuevamente.

—Escúchame bobo, no es como si quisiera hacer esto en primer lugar. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de estar curando a un idiota, cuando podría estar en la pizzería con todos los demás?

—Bueno, pudiste pedirle a alguien más que lo hiciera. Tal vez Lila, o Sheena…

Eso la irrito.

—Ellas ya tenían planes, y yo soy la capitana de este equipo — apretó un poco más la mano que estaba curando.

—¡Ayy, esta vez sí lo hiciste a propósito! —La miró mal.

—Créeme, con alevosía y ventaja —comenzó a buscar las vendas en el botiquín —.Todos estaban deseosos de esa celebración, no iba a dejar que tú les arruinaras el momento. Rayos no hay ninguna, ese tarado de Eugene debió terminar con todas —masculló molesta.

—Bueno, no importa, yo digo que con lo que hiciste ya no me desangraré — se quedó mirando la herida, estaba justo a la mitad de su palma, era grande, aunque ahora había dejado de sangrar y estaba cubierta por una gasa.

—Tendrás que ir con un médico, esa herida está bastante fea.

—No tanto como la que me hice en San Lorenzo — le dijo mostrándole la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo derecho, alzando la manga de su playera y mostrando su bíceps.

Helga alzó un lado de la ceja y volteó la mirada al botiquín.

—La conozco perfectamente Arnoldo, esa también la curé yo, ¿lo olvidas? — Aunque le fastidiaba el hecho de que hubiera quedado una marca.

Helga continuaba sacando el contenido de la caja hasta que se frustró y botó todo.

—Me rindo, no hay vendas — en ese momento recordó lo que traía en un bolsillo, puso la mano sobre el mismo pensativa.

—En aquel entonces tampoco había vendas, y usaste el listón de tu cabello —la miró sonriente, con nostalgia en la mirada —No traerás uno debajo de la gorra ¿o sí?

Helga bajo la guardia y sus ojos chocaron con los de él, se sintió rara, hacía tiempo que su corazón no se volcaba así por una mirada de él, de nuevo bajo la mirada y palpó su bolsillo, metió la mano y saco un pañuelo blanco, pulcro, era nuevo de hecho, pero tenía sus iniciales grabadas, parte de las cursilerías de Olga, suspiro, una vez más tendría que improvisar.

—Ven acá Arnoldo y deja de decir tonterías — lo jaló del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en la banca, tomó su mano y comenzó a hacerle una venda con el pañuelo.

—Tu pañuelo se va a manchar — dijo él un poco apenado.

—No importa, tengo más.

—Lo mismo dijiste cuando usaste tu listón.

—Y tú dijiste que lo devolverías y no lo hiciste.

—Es un trofeo, no te lo puedo regresar, además dijiste que tenías más — la veía intensamente, subió la mirada a su cabeza que estaba protegida por esa gorra azul —. ¿De verdad no usas más el listón debajo de la gorra?

Helga frunció el ceño una vez más y apretó el pañuelo para hacer el nudo.

—¡Ouh! Duele, no tan fuerte, capitana.

—No seas llorón, mentecato — terminó de vendarlo, aunque inconscientemente le había soltado un poco cuando vio su mueca de dolor, se levantó de la banca y comenzó a guardar todo.

Arnold se quedó con su mano sobre la otra, mirando el trabajo bien hecho de Helga. No podía evitar sonreír tontamente, había extrañado tanto sus motes y su mal humor, estaba pensando seriamente que quizá era masoquista, subió la mirada y se perdió en la figura de la chica frente a él, se perdió en su rostro, en su expresión, en el sutil doblez de su postura, Gerald estaba equivocado, esto no era solo admiración, ni mucho menos agradecimiento, era lo que él pensaba y quizá más.

—No vuelvas a ponerte en el camino ni del zopenco de Lorenzo, ni del tarado de Eugene, ¿entiendes? —Lo señaló con su dedo — Con esos dos mala pata en el equipo tengo más que suficiente.

—Nunca imagine que podría pasar algo así —movió la mano asegurándose que todo estaba bien mientras se levantaba de la banca —, prometo no atravesarme en su camino de nuevo, alzo la misma mano para jurar y sonreía de lado mirando a la cara a Helga.

—Bien…

De pronto el viento hizo que a Helga se le volara la gorra, en un intento por cogerla dio un salto, mientras Arnold intentaba conseguirla por su lado y también dio un salto, ambos se frustraron cuando la gorra danzando en una ráfaga, fue a parar al otro lado del campo y ellos quedaron frente a frente.

—Ten cuidado con la mano Arnoldo, si te lastimas más no tendré un buen bateador, no es que tú lo seas, pero al menos te defiendes más que los otros.

Arnold no la escuchó, se había quedado embobado, la melena de Helga se había desperdigado al no tener la gorra para sostenerla, su cabello volaba dando volteretas mientras los rayos malva del sol que moría tras el horizonte la iluminaban y le daban sutiles toques dorados a cada uno de sus cabellos.

—Estúpida gorra, estúpido viento —Helga trataba de mantener a raya a su cabello, pero el viento estaba en su contra.

Para Arnold, Helga no era una chica común. Para Arnold, Helga era una obra de arte, visceral, abstracta, inconstante, variada, intrínseca, genuina, su belleza radicaba en cada una de sus distintas expresiones, y estaba abierta a las interpretaciones de cada persona, sí, Helga definitivamente era una obra de arte, una qué él quería aprender a interpretar, una qué él quería poseer.

Se acercó un paso, quizá dos y la tomo de la cintura con la mano sana, ella lo miró confundida, él simplemente actuó por impulso, la miró a los ojos por un momento, luego los cerró, acercó su rostro al de ella y la beso, paciente al principio, apenas rozando sus labios, tocando los bordes de la boca con los propios, esperando su reacción. Ella no sabía qué hacer, permaneció con los ojos abiertos asombrada; sin embargo las sutiles caricias de los labios de Arnold en su boca, la relajaron poco a poco, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se descontroló, al sentirlo cerca tuvo que besarlo con más fuerza y abrazarlo dejando salir todo aquello que aún permanecía encerrado en su corazón, él sonrió antes de besarla con más intensidad, le mordisqueo los labios, entreabrió su boca, saboreó su interior y buscó su lengua acariciándola despacio, alargando el momento, como si temiera que al detener el beso todo se esfumara.

Helga fue la primera en separarse, empujándolo despacio con la mano, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y lo miró a la cara, tenía tantas cosas que preguntar y decir, pero todas se le atoraron en la garganta. Él sonreía estúpidamente, y puso su mano en la nuca.

—No pude evitarlo —no se veía ni un poco apenado, de hecho, se veía feliz.

—¿Qué? —La estupefacción se le empezaba a esfumar, y se le estaba convirtiendo en enojo.

—Tenía tanto tiempo que no te veía así, te juro que no pude evitarlo — lo dijo a modo de disculpa.

—¿Así, así cómo? — Bajó la vista, estaba molesta con ella misma por haberle correspondido.

—Tan Helga conmigo —la volvió a mirar con esa melancolía inquietante, buscando sus ojos.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? — Evadió de nuevo su mirada —. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

—Me gustas, Helga, me has gustado desde hace años, lamento no haber estado aquí para demostrártelo —tragó saliva y volvió a acercarse a ella—. Me gustas cuando pareces odiarme, más que cuando me ignoras, me gustas cuando me llamas por motes, más que oír mi nombre en tus labios y he de decirte que escuchar mi nombre dicho por tu voz, realmente me encanta.

Ella alzo la mirada, estaba casi segura que estaba soñando, se pellizcó un brazo y el dolor la hizo brincar. No estaba soñando, entonces que pasaba, ¿Arnold habría hecho una apuesta y ella era la víctima? Supo que no era así, lo conocía, él jamás haría algo como eso, su corazón revoloteaba como sí tuviera mil mariposas por dentro, había tratado de olvidarlo y no había funcionado, todo eso que había hecho para borrarlo de su corazón ahora era infructuoso y él finalmente la había notado. Lo vio a los ojos, y supo que no mentía, lo notó en el lenguaje de su cuerpo que estaba relajado aunque ansioso, lo vio intentando controlar el impulso de acercarse más a ella. Finalmente su mirada recayó en la mano vendada, en el pañuelo blanco y sonrío de lado más que nada sorprendida con la ironía de la vida, meditó un poco antes de hablar.

—Tendrás que hacer méritos para conquistarme Arnold-o — puso los brazos en jarra, y las manos en su cintura, desafiante. Por la forma en que él la veía supo que tenía la sartén por el mango, y tendría la oportunidad de aprovecharse de eso, al menos por un tiempo, tal vez aun lo amaba pero eso no implicaba que le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

—Mientras eso signifique que tengo una oportunidad — él también sonrió, porque intuía que era cuestión de tiempo, y no mucho.

Por toda respuesta Helga lo jalo de la camiseta y le planto un beso efusivo en los labios y sin apartarse mucho de él, le volvió a sonreír.

—Por ahora empieza y ve por mi gorra.

Arnold asintió y corrió al otro extremo del campo por la gorra, mientras la sacudía escucho los pasos de Helga dirigiéndose hacia la salida del campo.

—¡Corre, Cabeza de Balón, o no nos dejaran nada de pizza!

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar su antiguo apodo, corrió hacia Helga, ella intercambio con él su pesada maleta por la gorra y la acomodó bien en su cabeza; luego tomó del brazo a Arnold mientras caminaban hacia la pizzería, se separaría de él antes de llegar, pero definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar el momento. Sí, a partir de ahora aprovecharía cada oportunidad, y ahora los pañuelos, los tendría que dejar caer él.

Fin

-oOo-

 _Rei Hikaru_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Viacom. Los personajes creados por mí son de mi propiedad._


End file.
